


Echoes

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Halloween, Mad scientist Hugo, not horror, vamparian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Having lived alone for the past several years, Hugo had become accustomed to the quiet; however overbearing, suffocating, and imposing it may have been. Which is why he forced back a scream as an audible groan filtered from the other side of a cluttered table.His heart slammed against his chest, hands gripping the desk he leaned against with so much force he could no longer feel his fingers.Through the row of glassware and chemicals, a slender figure staggered to their feet, clutching a hand to the side of their head.Hugo’s pulse raced into a blur, shallow breaths tearing their way in and out of his chest as he took in the boy’s appearance. His eyes were a piercing red, and he was dressed in a strange looking cloak of sorts. But what stood out most of all were the pare of eerily white fangs spilling out of his mouth.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> After reading about this au, I knew I had to write it. It was strange trying something new with Hugo, rather than the usual angst; so I know this isn't the best piece I've ever written. That said, I had so much fun with this I thought I'd share it. Enjoy!!

Hugo held his breath as he carefully gripped the beakers in his gloved hands. His wrists shook as he slowly raised a clear solution over the larger container, fingers trembling slightly. “Only a drop. C’mon Hugo.”

He spoke to no one in particular, voice reverberating throughout the hollow stone room, filling the space for mere seconds before silence engulfed him once again.

A crash sounded from the other side of the lab. A jolt of panic shot up Hugo’s spine at the side noise. He didn’t notice the beakers slip out of his hands, shattering into fragments against his desk as he whirled around.

The window pane was shattered. “What?” Hugo’s voice was soft enough to be overpowered by the harsh wind now flowing into the room.

Having lived alone for the past several years, Hugo had become accustomed to the quiet; however overbearing, suffocating, and imposing it may have been. Which is why he forced back a scream as an audible groan filtered from the other side of a cluttered table.

His heart slammed against his chest, hands gripping the desk he leaned against with so much force he could no longer feel his fingers.

Through the row of glassware and chemicals, a slender figure staggered to their feet, clutching a hand to the side of their head.

Hugo’s pulse raced into a blur, shallow breaths tearing their way in and out of his chest as he took in the boy’s appearance. His eyes were a piercing red, and he was dressed in a strange looking cloak of sorts. But what stood out most of all were the pare of eerily white fangs spilling out of his mouth.

Hugo reached out to his side, fumbling for something - anything - he could use to defend himself. His gloved hand landed on a… a book? That could work.

He grabbed the text in his hand, holding it out in front of him as if it were a sword. “Who… who are you?”

The boy - vampire, Hugo mentally corrected - released his brace on the table, drawing himself up to his full height. “Look, I -”

No sooner had the boy begun speaking, when Hugo threw the book towards him with all his might.

The boy doubled over as the thick leather cover struck him in the face. He let out a cry of pain, hands quickly moving to cup at his injured face.

Hugo couldn’t move. His eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out. He leaned further back against the rough rim of his desk.

The boy’s gaze bore into him in a way it hadn’t seemed to before. Hugo blanched. The blood from his nose trailed down his face. A pale hand reached up to haphazardly wipe it away.

“What was that for?” the boy exclaimed.

Hugo’s hands reached once more for a means of defence, not daring to take his eyes away from the intruder. He quickly drew his hand away from the chemical spill he’s caused mere moments ago, the acid breaking through the first layers of his glove in seconds. There was nowhere to run.

Seemingly taking in Hugo’s panicked expression, the mysterious boy allowed his shoulders to drop, letting out a long breath; the action making a long whistling sound through his fangs. “You’re Hugo, am I right?” Hugo managed a stiff nod. “I came here to ask for your help to-” The boy let out a sharp cry as he bit his lip.

Slowly, he unhooked his left fang from his bottom lip, rubbing at the sore spot with a practised annoyance.

Hugo allowed the tension in his shoulders to slip slightly, not bothering to catch it. He let out a laugh, quickly clamping a hand over his mouth as his brain caught up with his actions.

This… kid may not have been as intimidating as he thought.

But, Hugo still had some rationale about him. Despite what the posters might claim. “So, you’re not going to…”

“What? Kill you?” It was the boy’s turn to huff out a laugh. “Of course not. Besides, I can’t stand the sight of blood…” He hastily glanced down towards the few splatters of blood that had fallen onto the cold ground, before flicking his gaze back up. “Anyway, I need your help getting rid of”- he hesitated- “This.” He gestured towards himself at large.

Hugo pushed himself forward, “What did you say your name was?”

The boy attempted what Hugo guessed was meant to be a smile. “Varian.”

Hugo quirked up an eyebrow at the strange name. The vampire - Varian - glanced incredulously at the gesture.

Hugo quickly schooled his features; he had never much thought of that before. Your expression couldn’t betray you if there was no one around to read it.

Hugo shook his head. “So… you wanted help -” He realized he wasn’t quite sure how to continue. Varian had been rather vague before. He had heard something, or rather a rumour, that some vampires could disappear… but until tonight, he had thought vampires in general to be a myth.

“I need you change me back.” A melancholy look crossed his eyes as he allowed them to close. “I wasn’t always like this. I used to be norm- human. And I thought you might be able to change something.”

Hugo’s expression fell. “I don’t have much experience with transformations.” He winced at the crestfallen look on Varian’s face. “But I can try.”

He turned quickly to his shelves, moving up to his toes as he shoved through haphazardly corked beakers of various colours. “I had a serum that isolated DNA… if I modified that-” he smiled, “- it’d take time, but I could try to find a solution!”

Varian’s features lightened slightly as he stepped further into the lab.

They settled back into the silence, only fragmented by Hugo muttering the names of unlabelled formulas as he shoved them into one corner of the large shelf.

“So… you live alone?” Varian asked, taking in the familiar clutter of the workspace.

“Just me and my assistant.” Without looking away from what he was doing, he gestured towards a small mechanical mouse sitting on the desk lying beneath the bookshelf occupying his attention. “That’s Cheese.”

At the mention of its’ name, the mouse rolled forward, making an indignant whirring noise.

Varian stared at him in excitement, examining the gears lying beneath the acrylic casing. “That’s amazing! Is he sentient?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. But he can recognize most human phrases.”

“You know, if you programmed him with some sort of code, he could actually communicate in turn.” Varian poked at the mouse’s side, Cheese moving towards his hand slightly in response.

Hugo finally turned to face him. “That’s genius!” Stopping his act of balance, he began patting down the pockets of his lab coat, searching for a spare paper to pour the ideas surging through his mind onto.

“I dabble in alchemy too,” Varian added. He gestured towards the room, “Though nothing as prolific as this.”

Hugo smiled wryly. “Let’s just say I have a lot of time on my hands.” He held one elbow in his hand, smiling sadly as he, too, turned to face the room, fragmented moonlight spilling in from the shattered window.

Varian glanced over his disheveled appearance, “Let me guess; don’t get out much.”

Hugo rolled his eyes, quirking the corner of his mouth up as he pulled on his goggles. “Oh yeah, the vampire’s the one to judge my social life.”

Varian’s peels of laughter echoed through the room. It was nice, Hugo thought. Laughter made this place seem a little less lonely.


End file.
